1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and particularly to a parallel connection between a voltage regulator module and a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The microprocessors and memory used in today's servers require hundreds of amperes of current at voltages on the order of one volt to operate. The power switching topology commonly used to supply this current is a multi-phase synchronous buck converter, usually referred to as a Voltage Regulator Module (VRM). The VRM converts a comparatively high voltage (12V is most common) into the low-voltage, high-current power source required by the logic. At least one advantage is that the printed-wiring board (PWB) forming the VRM may be optimized for power conversion.
In many applications, VRM circuitry must be mounted directly on the main logic board, in which case the voltage regulator is referred to as a Voltage Regulator Down (VRD). This is usually done when there is insufficient space above the logic board to allow a VRM to be plugged into the logic board (since VRMs plug into the logic board at right angles). Unfortunately, a trade off occurs as VRDs usually have lower efficiency than VRMs (since the PWB of the logic board is typically optimized for signal integrity and not power conversion). Another drawback of VRDs is that they cannot be tested until the logic board has been fully assembled, while VRMs can be tested prior to assembly.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a technique for connecting a VRM, wherein the technique is capable of carrying hundreds of amperes and would allow a VRM to be mounted parallel to a logic board, thereby combining the space efficiency of a VRD with the power and manufacturing efficiency of a VRM.